Power Is My Mistress
by CloakandDaggerAisha Outlaw
Summary: Ryou is a reincarnation of Bakura. So what if Ryou had been reincarnated before, and if the show as we know it wasn’t the first time he had met his evil twin.


Aisha: Wow everybody it's been years! Literally. I realize that some people are actually still waiting for updates on 'Bound By Our Simple Mistakes' and I'm sorry, but it's not likely to happen; it's been three years now, I think it's officially dead. This is an old fic that I co-authored with Crimson Snow Angel, you might have seen it before. I found it while cleaning out my computer files, and thought that I'd re-post it for old time's sake (and rabid summer boredom). If I get some good response maybe I'll continue it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Especially not the title; that belongs to Napoleon Bonaparte. Also forgive me if my dates are incorrect, it's been quite some time since I was in a World History class, and the teacher I had was kind of flitty and didn't always get that stuff right. (I had the only teacher in school with ADD.)

Summery: In the show, Ryou is supposed to be a reincarnation of Bakura. So what if Ryou had been reincarnated before, and if the show as we know it wasn't the first time he had met his evil twin?

**Power is My Mistress.**

Chapter One: The Egypt Campaign.

Bonjour. My name is Ryou Bakura, though most people call me by my middle name, Lucien. At the time of our tale I was of average height, with long white braided hair, and warm brown eyes. It was difficult, living through the Revolution. Actually, being the son of a Nobleman it was surprising I lived at all. My family had made plans to flee France and live with some relatives in Austria. Out of the four of us I was the only one to make it. In Austria I met up with a man that had been one of the King's soldiers, and now was also in hiding. He adopted me and we later returned to Paris as peasants. Audric (my adoptive father) rejoined the army and stood beside Napoleon Bonaparte as he rose through the ranks.

1798 was the year **it** happened. It being the Egypt Campaign. Napoleon had meant to charge in there and crush all opposition, but the Egyptians would not stand for it. Instead of a great military victory there was a cultural victory. Napoleon became obsessed by their culture, and upon his return he brought with him Egyptian historians, scientists, journalists, and artifacts. Audric, being of a high military rank, managed to bring a few of these artifacts home.

Audric brought back pottery, scrolls, and jewelry. My first question to him?

"What are those weird scribbles all over it?" I asked pointing to a few of the scrolls.

"That's the writings of the ancient Egyptians," he replied with ease.

"How do you read it then?" I persisted.

"Well how should I know," Audric laughed, "Do I look Egyptian to you?"

"No," I smiled.

"I have something for you," he began to dig in his bags.

"Better not be one of these scrolls, they're useless," I replied watching him.

"Ah-Ha! Here," Audric cried in triumph, handing me something wrapped in cloth.

Opening it revealed a large circular ring made out of gold hanging from a strap of leather. The centeral areaof the ring had a triangle shape in it with an eye-like symbol carved in the center, and from the outside edges of the ring were five cone shaped pieces of gold. Lying next to it was a large scroll with hundreds of drawings of what appeared to be monsters.

"The guy in the market place said that the Ring pendant had something to do with these drawings," Audric explained.

"Thank you," I said in wonder, unable to take my eyes off of the gifts. Something felt oddly familiar about these things, even though I knew for a fact that I had never seen them before.

"Just make sure that no one sees it; this is a revolution, and that is pure gold," he warned.

"I will," I replied still slightly dazed re-wrapping the package and taking it upstairs to my room.

It wasn't until after Audric had retired for the night that I decided to look at the Ring again. I lit several candles in my room for light, shut and locked my door, and turned to the Ring and scroll which where resting on my desk.

'That's funny,' I thought, 'I could have sworn that I re-wrapped those.' No further thought was wasted on it though.

I slipped the Ring's leather strap over my head and turned to my mirror to see how it looked. My reflection looked back at me, a smirk on its lips, its crimson eyes narrowed, and its hair wild looking and un-braided. I rubbed my eyes a few times and looked back to the mirror seeing nothing but myself, confusion written all over my face.

'It must have been the flickering of the candle light,' I told myself.

Suddenly the room erupted in a golden flash blowing out all the candles, and I could feel another presence close by.

"Who's there?" I called quietly into the darkness of my room.

"No one but yourself," a deep and sinister sounding voice answered. A few candles then flickered to life of their own accord. "Whatmanner of devilryis this?" I thought aloud. This question not only took into consideration the self-lighting candles, but also the man that now stood in front of me.

He was a little taller then me, with narrowed crimson eyes, hair longer then mine that was severely untamed, and look about his face that spoke triumph for him and trouble for me.


End file.
